


Heat Wave

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Think we can spare a few minutes to find some shade and rest?”





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: any, any/any, heat wave

Tara groaned and wiped at the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. “Think we can spare a few minutes to find some shade and rest?” She asked. Her and Rosita had gone out to scavenge, but after hours of being out in the sun, she was ready for a break.

Rosita nodded and pointed towards a house. “There. We can eat and rest.” They got in the house and made sure it was safe before collapsing in seats at the kitchen table. “I really miss the days of air conditioning.”

“Yeah, me too,” Tara replied. “And the days of weather forecasting so we know when a heat wave is coming so we can plan better.”

Rosita laughed and down half of her water. “Do you even remember the last time it rained?”

Tara shook her head. “Nope.” She looked down at her clothes, which were visibly soaked with sweat. “Ugh. I’m gonna see if this place has any clothes in my size. I can’t stand these anymore.”

“Here, I’ll come with you.”

Tara looked over her shoulder and smiled. “You just want to see me naked.”

Rosita laughed. “You caught me there.”


End file.
